


Who wears the pants?

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim goes against convention and gets the pants in the relationship. Alpha/beta/omega dynamics. Alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wears the pants?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I ended up writing an abo fic. It’s actually came out a bit more cracky than I expected, but whatever. I didn’t edit and lade-da.The pace is kind of fast because yeah. Anyway, what you should know.
> 
> 1\. The ABO elements are not that prominent.  
> 2\. Kon actually gets along with Luthor. There’s actually a lot of stories and issues I want to explore in this piece but it just didn’t work in here. Maybe I’ll do it as separate drabbles later.  
> 3\. Well, Kon is Conner Luthor here and he never joined the Titans.  
> 4\. And I couldn’t fit Damian in here even though I wanted to, but yeah.  
> 5\. Well, enjoy. Knock yourself out and don’t be disappointed because I warned you.

               Tim crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Bruce. The man was still wearing his cowl, and his gaze through the white out lens didn’t scare Tim one bit. Because Tim know he’s right. Bruce is just being overprotective and an utter idiot.

                “I’m going to go,” Tim stated firmly and uncrossed his arms. His back straightened automatically in defiance. “End of story.”

                Bruce pulled his shoulders back as well, and the atmosphere flooding the cave was almost unbearable. He had drawn himself up to his full height, broad shoulders and thick chest on display to intimidate. It wasn’t just Batman standing there. It was an alpha and his crazy need to protect.

                “You will not,” and Tim felt the force of the words bearing down. He ignored the want to stand down.

                “Take off your cowl,” Tim snapped. “I’m not speaking to Batman.”

                Bruce yanked the cowl off angrily, and the tension in the room grew a notch thicker.

                “It’s too dangerous,” Bruce said. His mouth was tight. Tim narrowed his eyes. _Really?_

                “Don’t you dare pull that on me,” Tim said. He kept his back ramrod straight as a low growl escaped Bruce’s lips. “And stop that. It’s not going to make me listen to you.”

                There was a stunned silence as Bruce took in his words. Slowly, the tension eased up, and the pressure to obey ebbed away in one smooth sweep. Bruce breathed in and out deeply.

                “I didn’t realize,” Bruce said, and that was close enough to an apology Tim was going to get. “I…just worry.”

                “I’m not a newbie at this,” Tim said and arched his eyebrow. “What? Are you going to call me out because of my gender?”

                “No. Partially,” Bruce admitted. “I just want—it’ll be the same if it was Dick.”

                Tim slumped into a chair by the console. And…okay, Tim could see that. Bruce was even more protective of Dick even if he was an Alpha as well. He was the first Robin, and actually Bruce was pretty much all alpha over his city. Every superhero knew how territorial Batman was of Gotham. Bruce practically sprayed every street and corner with his scent.

                “All right,” Tim accepted. “But even if you worry, I need to go. Someone has to represent the Waynes, and—“ Tim threw Bruce a sharp look—“you have to deal with Batman Incorporated. I know you need to go see David and, no, you can’t cancel.”

                Bruce dragged a hand through his hair. There was a calculating look on his face.

                “Take,” he started, and Tim cut him off swiftly.

                “No. I can go alone. I have everything I need. And I have my suppressants. It’s not like back in Alfred’s days when omegas couldn’t go anywhere without being jumped. Plus, I can defend myself.”

                “I would not have put it that way, Master Timothy, but you are correct.”

                Tim jumped involuntarily. Alfred could be sneaky in his own ways. He stood at the top of the stairs, intent clear. He was sending them both to bed before they collapsed of exhaustion.

                “Alfred,” Tim said and blushed as Alfred put the weight of his eyes on him.

                “Your cycle was only a week and a half ago. You shouldn’t need the suppressants.”

                Tim groaned, and Bruce’s eyes widened up in alarm.

                “Please tell me you’re not using them after I told you not to.”

                “It’s safe,” Tim protested and curled up in his chair. Omegas could take suppressants for their heat, but Tim wasn’t using it as birth control. He was upping the amount of hormones in his body that was similar to the alpha’s form of testosterone.

                “You’re using something that we retrieved from Ivy,” Bruce frowned. And dman. Bruce was doing it again. The protective waves were going to give Tim a massive headache.

                “I modified it,” Tim tried. “I’ve been using it for over a year now, and nothing’s wrong.”

                That wasn’t entirely true. Tim had a few times where he had a break through heat, and it made him super bloated. That was a side effect that made it hard to get into his costume. Of course, tim wasn’t going to tell him _that_.

                Bruce eyed him suspiciously, but Alfred interrupted him.

                “Experimental birth control aside, I believe it’s time you gentlemen retired.”

                Tim nodded and hurried out of his seat up the stairs.

                “Sorry, Alfred. Going—I’m going.”

                He tripped over his words slightly, but he did not want to stay for this. He did not need to look to know Bruce was already pouting—snorts, yes. Bruce pouts to Alfred—and trying to get Alfred understand he was a grown man who could keep whatever hours he wanted. Tim was definitely not staying for that conversation. It was disturbing enough that _the Batman_ pouted. Add an Alfred in there, and it was just, no. At least, Tim thought gratefully, it got Bruce off his case. He was going to go to Metropolis whether Bruce liked it or not. Besides, Tim had a totally selfish reason for wanting to go that Bruce hopefully would never become aware of: Superboy.

 

*****************

 

                “Wow, the air smells so, so clean!” Tam exclaimed when they stepped off the corporate jet. The sky was blue and clear with only a few scattered clouds.

                “That’s probably because Superman doesn’t need to scent their city like crazy.” Tim stretched as Tam continued to marvel over the fresh air.

                “I know,” Tam said. “I’ve been here before for other meetings, but I still can’t get over it. It’s so nice here.”

                That was an understatement. Metropolis was practically paradise, and let it be known Tim was entirely serious about Superman not needing to scent his city. Superman was so whole some, he didn’t need to. People trusted that this was Superman’s city, and that he would protect them. Then again, Superman was a Kryptonian and not likely to get into any alpha pissing contest. Biology made a giant difference apparently.

                “I know, Tam, but can we get going? I don’t want to be late.”

                If they finished earlier, Tim might be able to scout around tonight for Superboy. Though he didn’t know what the chances were that Superboy would be in Metropolis, but Superman lived here.

                “Workaholic.” Tam jabbed him in the arm sharply before tapping away at the pad in her hands. Despite her comment, Tam worked just as much as he did.

                “We’ve got a meeting at two with the lead engineer of Wayne’s R&D here, and at four there is a merger. Oh, and the Luthor’s charity ball at eight.”

                She looked up from the pad at him with a smile.

                “So, not too busy,” Tim commented as their ride came into view.

                “Oh, I’m sorry,” tam said. “Did I forget to mention—“

                “No Tam!” Tim said horrified. “This is enough!”

                Tam laughed as Tim grumbled in annoyance when he realized she was joking.

                “Always making fun of me.”

                “That’s Steph’s job,” Tam informed him with a straight face. “I’m covering for her.”

                “I wish,” Tim said empathetically, “you two never met.”

                “Pshaw. You’re just jealous I got more luck with your ex-alpha than you did.”

                Tim opened the door of the car when it came to a halt in front of them. Tam slid in first.

                “That’s what you think,” Tim replied, getting in and shutting the door.

                “No, I know,” Tam said. “I’m a better omega than you are, and that’s saying something, isn’t it? Mister I’m a quote quote alpha.”

                Tim went red. “I’m sorry!”

                He didn’t mean for that happen, but Red Robin was an “alpha” because of reasons (more like everyone thinks the Bats are alphas and who was Tim to dissuade that notion?). Tam didn’t know who he was at first.

                “You’re lucky you looked good in that get up,” Tam sniffed. “Or I’ll have left you sooner.”

                Tim groaned and buried his head between his knees. It was a slightly awkward break up, and since it was Tim, he naturally had his two exes ready to be friends and—

                “Wait, what?” Her jerked his head up at Tam’s next comment. Tam flashed a mischievous look at Tim.

                “I said, you’re a liar. We all know why you’re here.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tim lied quickly.

                “Uh-huh,” Tam said with a sly look. “Are you telling me Steph is wrong? About your little crush on—mmph!”

                Tam bit his hand viciously, and Tim let go of her mouth with a slight curse. Her teeth were sharp for an omega.

                “Ow!” Then, “don’t say his name. He might hear you.”

                Tim’s eyes shifted warily. He wasn’t sure exactly how much Superboy could hear or if he would listen to anyone saying Superboy’s name but he wasn’t risking it.

                “I might,” he continued softly, “be coming here for that reason.”

                “Relax. I’m not going to tell anyone. Except for Steph. Just tell me how you met.”

                “In Chicago,” Tim said, and tam’s eyes rounded. Obviously, she hadn’t expected such an easy admission.”

                “Chicago,” Tam repeated and blinked.

                “Yup,” Tim said cheerfully. “He caught me and all, and hey! Look We’re here! Wayne Enterprise sure looks nice here.”

                He quickly scrambled out of the car.

                “Tim!”

                The truth was actually a bit embarrassing, and Tim wasn’t going to tell her. Because Steph would know, and because Dick could be such a gossip while hanging with Steph, Dick would know and that was it. Tim already had enough of Dick stuffing his pouches with lube and condoms when Tim was old enough. It wasn’t conductive to fight crime and whip out a bottle of Astroglide instead of a smoke bomb.

 

                _Tim cursed under his breath vehemently. It was just his luck. It was raining and freezing and windy and he was smacked dab in the center of it, clinging to a goddamn roof. Tim adjusted his grip and hoped the police got the perps. After catching and zip tying them, Tim was supposed to make a smooth exit. He could just hear the demon brat now._

_“You forgot to account for gusts.”_

_And Tim didn’t. He was sent flying further than he intended, and he really thought he was good at this. Hello, he has been doing this since he was thirteen. Though, it probably didn’t help that Tim was a teeny bit sleep deprived and tired._

_A strong blast of wind hit, and Tim felt himself falling. He scrambled for his wire, but even as he tried to adjust the math, Tim knew he wasn’t going to make it. The rain was heavy and dragged on the wires. Tim resigned himself for a hard fall down. He was going to be as bruised as a blueberry, Tim thought glumly._

_“Gotcha,” a voice muttered as Tim’s descent was slowed and stopped abruptly by a wall of muscles and strong arms._

_“You okay?” The guy asked, and Tim had to swallow hard because he was good looking. He had bright blue eyes, and his hair was perfect in spite of the rain._

_“Yeah,” Tim said numbly. “Thanks.”_

_The guy grinned, and Tim would have fainted—not because he was an omega stirred, stupid stereotypes—but because he saw the glaring emblem on the guy’s shirt._

_“You’re Superboy?” Tim said in surprise. Superboy’s eyes lit up._

_“Yeah,” he said. “How’d ya know?”_

_Tim placed a hand on Superboy’s chest, right on top of the symbol, and he swore he wasn’t copping a feel._

_“Oh right,” Superboy said sheepishly, not at all bothered by Tim’s touch. “I forget. Anyway, where do you want me to drop you?”_

 

                And that was the first time Tim met Superboy and insisted he join the Titans. They were great friends and—

                That was a total lie. Tim had panicked and got Superboy to drop him off at the nearest rooftop. Then Tim had rushed back to his hotel room after taking a long convoluted roof to throw off followers and spies. Because Bruce did not want any of them to talk to any Supers. Which was totally hypocritical because Tim knew Bruce had to be buddy-buddy with Superman in the justice League. But Superboy did turn down joining the team, and Tim privately thought Bruce just didn’t want anyone around his family. Seriously, Bruce was territorial. Anyway, Tim had a good reason to panic. Okay, he didn’t but…

                “Ow! What’s with you and hitting me?” Tim complained.

                “You’re spacing out,” Tam declared flatly. She turned Tim away from the mirror and fixed his tie. “How can you not tie a tie?”

                “I have you? Ow!” Tim winced as Tam smacked him again.

                “Get your head together and stop daydreaming.” Even in a purple evening gown and three inch heels, Tam was superbly violent. No wonder why Steph got along with her so well. Tim made a face.

                “I will.”

               A Luthor charity ball was nothing to scoff at. The man was a smooth talker, and Superman could put nothing on him. It was kind of odd, but Luthor had been quiet lately. He wasn’t doing as much evil bad villainy things. That was a cause for concern. Tim pushed all thoughts of Superboy out of his head. It wasn’t like he would bump into Superboy on the off chance he’d be in Metropolis. The guy probably didn’t even remember him, and Tim was here as Tim Wayne, not Red Robin. He sucked in a deep breath and proffered his arm to Tam.

                “Shall we?”

                “We shall,” Tam said daintily.

 

**************

 

                Tim mentally catalogued escape routes as he made his way through the crowd of expensively dressed people. Just in case because villains seemed to love crashing those types of events. It was boring so far. Tim hadn’t had a chance to speak to Luthor yet. The man was bombarded with people as soon as he stepped off the stage. Tim figured Luthor would circle around his way eventually. Tam was making her own rounds for We, and he watched in approval as she charmed the pants off Mrs. Argo.

                “Hey,” a smooth voice addressed him. “You look lovely.”

                “Thanks,” Tim said politely, “but I’m not interested.”

                Just because he was an unattended omega didn’t mean he wanted to be hit on. And certainly not while Tim appeared to be alpha. That was upsetting to Tim in a mild way he couldn’t put his finger on.

                “Aw, but I’m serious about that. Don’t worry. I don’t bite or discriminate.”

                Tim flicked his gaze over to the speaker and froze.

                “Uh,” he said dumbly because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was Superboy, looking dashing and oh so good in that suit. Tim thought his glands could have burst in pure lust. The glasses were adorable, and Tim didn’t know how anyone could think that was an effective disguise.

                “Conner,” Superboy introduced himself and held out his hand. Tim shook it. His hand was warm as if radiating heat.

                “Tim—“

                “Wayne,” Conner finished with a smile. “I know. It’s kind of hard to miss.”

                “Are you sure you’re not just a stalker?” Tim asked, and he was only mildly horrified at how flirty that sounded and that it even popped out at all. Conner laughed.

                “No, but I can be for you.” Conner wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

                “I feel insulted,” Tim said, pretending to be offended. “I have standards, you know.”

                “Oh?” Conner’s voice was like a delicious whisper.

                “I do,” Tim said solemnly. “Stalkers aren’t even on the list.”

                “And what is?” Conner asked. Somehow he had drifted closer into Tim’s space. Tim could feel the tingles of Conner’s presence. His scent was muted, but Tim could feel himself responding just by proximity alone.

                “Certainly not,” Tim licked his lips, “someone like you.”

                “I bet I can change your mind.” Conner’s pupils dilated slightly in interest.

                “I doubt you can,” Tim shot back, putting a little distance between them. He really did have high standards. Even if he wasn’t looking for an alpha, Tim wasn’t going to pick any random one. Not even if this alpha was Superboy and made Tim want to bear his children.

                “Timothy!” A familiar voice interrupted before Conner could counter. Luthor was striding over and settled himself next to Conner in mere seconds. The omega in Tim died a little. That was the most fun he had with an alpha in a while.

                “Hello, Mr. Luthor,” Tim greeted. “How are you this evening? It’s a lovely event. Bruce misses you by the way. He says you should visit Gotham when you get the chance.”

                Luthor chuckled. “Well, I’ve been a bit busy.”

                His gaze crossed over to Conner. “I see you’ve met my son.”

                “He’s a delight,” Tim said, smile razor blade now at the new information.

                “He looks nothing like me,” Luthor lamented dramatically. “I blame his father. He’s such an alpha.”

                Conner shrugged in embarrassment.

                “I think you wear the pants in the relationship though,” he said to Luthor. Tim filed the information away, mind turning out questions at a spit fire rate. Did that mean Luthor and Superman was together? But wasn’t Superboy a clone?

                “That’s good to hear,” Tim nodded. “I’d like to have the pants in the relationship as well.”

                “You’re not the type to be tamed?” Conner asked. Tim felt the flare of excitement before it was suppressed.

                “No, I’m not,” Tim answered and met Conner’s eyes head on. This omega doesn’t bend just for anyone, Tim thought.

 

****************

 

                “I’m screwed,” Tim moaned. Even though he swore that he was going to give up on Superboy, he couldn’t. Tim just wanted him even though they’ve only met a few times now. Well, mostly as Red Robin, but still. That could have been just the lust speaking though. His cycle was only a week away.

                “Screwed ho?” Dick peered down at him, leaning over the couch with a spoon sticking out of his mouth.

                “I knew it,” Tim said, checking out Dick’s bowl. It was cereal because Dick as addicted like no tomorrow.

                “Don’t avoid the question,” Dick waved his spoon at Tim patronizingly.

                “I like a guy who Bruce is going to kill me for, and I can’t stop thinking about him, and I hate it when I’m so close to my cycle because I just wanna blurt everyone out.”

                Tim groaned, and Dick’s spoon dropped onto Tim’s head.

                “Dick!”

                “Who?” Dick demanded, and Tim winced. Dick’s flare of protectiveness were just as bad as Bruce. Maybe worse because he was such a mother hen.

                “Not telling.”

                “Aw, come on.” Dick retrieved his spoon, and the pressure was gone in an instant. “Look! I’m not even emitting.”

                “Only because you can suppress it. You would have been killed if you didn’t,” Tim pointed out. Dick could hide his alpha tendencies at will. Dating someone like Kory and Barbara kind of demanded it. Kory didn’t have any hang ups about alpha, betas and omegas. They didn’t have that configuration on her planet, and being a headstrong warrior meant Dick would clash if he was too overprotective. Oracle was an alpha, and Dick knew not to mess with that after working by her side for years.

                “It’s Superboy,” Stephanie casually tossed out as she flipped the page of the magazine she was reading. Damnit! Tim forgot she was there.

                “Steph!” He whined as Dick flared up again. That was an uncomfortable wave of pheromones. They weren’t blood related, but it still creeped Tim out that the omega in him responded to the display. Biology didn’t account for mental designations of family.

                “Sorry,” Steph said, not sorry at all. Tim wriggled of the cough and crawled over to Stephanie. She dragged him into her lap and petted him.

                “Right,” she said firmly. “Tone it down, Dick. You might send him into heat early. Those suppressants are kind of iffy.”

                “Not you too,” Tim mumbled into her stomach. “I told you. I modified them.”

                “You’re bloated,” Steph replied as Dick eased up. “And you can’t lie to me. I know you have break through heats.”

                “Sorry, Timbo,” Dick apologized and shook his head. Then, he laughed a little. “I guess I shouldn’t talk. I did have a massive crush on Superman.”

                “Yeah,” Tim said. “But Superboy’s part Luthor.”

                “Sleeping with the enemy,” Steph sang and petted Tim some more soothingly.

                “I wish I was sleeping with him,” Tim grumbled. “Then I can give up on him.”

                “Aw, Timmy.” Dick picked him out of Steph’s lap and squished him into a hug. It seriously scared Tim how Dick could shift moods like that so easily. Sometimes he thought Dick should be the omega…

                “You know,” Dick said thoughtfully, “why don’t you just go for him anyway.”

                “Are you crazy?” Tim jerked up in recoil at his words. “Bruce will kill me.”

                “He’ll kill Superboy,” Dick said reasonably. “Not you.”

                “Dick!”

                “He’s right,” Steph agreed. “Besides, he’s Superboy! He’s one of the good guys.”

                “I don’t care,” Tim said. “I don’t have a death wish.”

 

                But Tim did, in fact, have a death wish. Two and a half weeks later, he had sent out an email to Conner asking for a date. It was out of norm, but a lot of omegas took initiative nowadays. It was like a Sadie Hawkins for grown ups. He fiddled with the buttons on his sleeve nervously. Tim could do this. He could totally do this. Then, Tim’s mouth went dry as he spotted Conner strolling towards him. Just the sight of him made Tim want to hump the guy. Instead, Tim stepped over to meet him halfway.

                “Hey,” he said and handed Conner a bouquet of daises. Conner took it, bemused.

                “Thanks. I thought I was supposed to?” Conner waved his own bunch of flowers questioningly. Tim took them blushing scarlet. They were some very nice wildflowers.

                “Well, I do wear the pants.”

                Conner just laughed. “For an omega you sure have guts.”

                Tim stared at him. Conner paused and looked at him worryingly.

                “Oh, am I wrong? Sorry. It’s just—“

                “No, you’re right,” Tim said. “How did you know?”

                “Your scent. It’s off, but it’s there.” Conner wrinkled his nose.

                Tim filed that away. Just how good was a half Kryptonian’s sense of smell? Then he turned tomato red.

                “You can smell that?”

                “Yeah,” Conner clutched his bouquet of flowers tightly. “In fact, I, um…thanks for the save the other night.”

                Tim didn’t know how to respond to that. That just proves it. Batman was going to kill him. Compromised identity. Flirting with the enemy even though technically Conner was an ally. Going on a date without telling.

                “Uh, welcome,” Tim said awkwardly.

                “Anyway, what are we eating?” Conner asked, trying to direct the conversation into a more comfortable topic.

                “It’s—it’s fushion food,” Tim said and led the way to the tiny restaurant he picked. “I hope you like it.”

                “If you picked it, I’m sure it’s delicious.”

                 

               There was a slight mishap when they were being seated. Tim pulled out his own chair, but Conner wasn’t offended. He just winked and said, “the pants. I remember.” They spent dinner having a good conversation, and Tim was increasingly attracted. His heart almost stopped when they were parting though because Conner planted a gentle kiss to Tim’s cheek. It was unexpected and filled Tim with a bunch of warm feelings.

                “Thanks,” Conner murmured into his ear, “for paying.”

                “You can pay next time,” Tim whispered back. He was entirely and utterly screwed.

 

**************************

 

                Jason was laughing and laughing. Tim pitched the helmet Jason asked him to fetch at him in annoyance. Jason caught it easily which only ruffled Tim’s feathers even more.

                “Shut up!”

                “You’re a riot, baby bird.”

                Tim flushed as Jason continued laughing.

                “Seriously. Let me get this straight. You’re. Courting. Him.”

                “Yes,” Tim said in frustration. He looked around for something to throw at Jason again. He was disappointed by the lack of pointy objects.

                “How does that even work?”

                “It works,” Tim said defensively.

                “You’re such a bossy omega,” Jason said. “I don’t even know why—oh! Wait! Is that a kink? I didn’t know you were enough old enough for that.”

                Jason leered at Tim disgustingly.

                “Oh god, shut up. Why am I even here?”

                “Because you _love_ me,” Jason answered. “But seriously, Tim. How the hell does it work?”

                Jason’s tone dropped, and Tim could feel the restless stir in Jason’s mood. For a beta, Jason was almost the opposite of calm. He could start up fights better than an alpha.

                “What do you mean?” Tim asked warily.

                “He’s a halfie—can the man even knot?”

                “Uh, what?” Tim couldn’t keep the shock expression off his face.

                “That’s none of your business,” Tim hissed though he couldn’t help but latch onto the question. He hadn’t done anything with Kon beyond a few make out sessions.

                “If you want kids one day, it’s something you got to think about,” Jason continued on. Tim pinched his nose and exhaled slowly.

                “I…don’t know. Even if he couldn’t knot, it’s not like it matters. He’s more likely to be sterile, I think. If anything, I could always…you know.”

                Tim mimed holding a test tube and pouring it into another. Jason snorted. “Of course, that would be your plan. But before you give B any grandkids, you should probably tell him that he’s getting Supes as an in-law.”

                Tim paled. That was not going to be a fun event, and it really wasn’t.

 

                “Get off him!” Bruce hauled Kon off of Tim, hand tight on the back of Kon’s shirt.

                “Bruce!” Tim said, aghast. “Let go of him!”

                The air was stifling as Batman bore down the full weight of his command on Kon. Alphas, Tim swore as Kon resisted and tried to exert his own will.

                “He’s kissing you,” Bruce said.

                “Because he’s my boyfriend!”

                Bruce’s eyes narrowed to pin pricks. That probably made Bruce wanted to kick Kon out of Gotham even more, Tim reflected.

                “This is why I didn’t want you to go to Metropolis,” Bruce snarled. Tim cringed, but he stood up and yanked Kon over to his side. “I knew something like this would happen. Ever since I heard from Clark—”

                “This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Tim said. Bruce glared at Kon who had his hand on Tim’s shoulder, thumb rubbing calming circles into it.

                “Tim,” Bruce warningly.

                “No,” Tim said. “I’m not leaving him.”

“He’s not even courting you properly,” Bruce argued and folded hi arms.

“And you’re an overprotective alpha who needs to respect my choice. Who is the omega here?”

                Bruce looked at him, not speaking, but he was listening.

                “That’s right. Me. That means I choose who I want to mate. Not you. And if I want Kon, then I want him. And if I want to do the chasing, then I will. You don’t get a word in any of this.”

                Bruce deflated slightly, and Tim’s words soften up.

                “Please, Bruce. I really like him.”

                “Okay, fine. But whenever he’s here, he has to follow my rules,” Bruce said childishly.

                “I will,” Kon agreed. “He wears the pants in this relationship anyway.”

                Tim just sighed.


End file.
